shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Yaeko Minegasaki
}} |kanji = 峰ヶ崎 八重子 |romaji = Minegasaki Yaeko |alias = |status = Alive |age = |gender = Female |height = |family = |occupation = Urban Life Planner |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |voice actor = Izumi Chiba (Anime & Vomic)Izumi Chiba's page at Atomic MonkeyShokugeki no Soma Vomic cast revealed Maggie Flecknoe (English)http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/tv-shows/Food-Wars-Shokugeki-no-Soma/Yaeko-Minegasaki/ }} is an urban life planner and the first antagonist of Shokugeki no Soma. Appearance Yaeko has short hair with bangs that reach her chin with a pigtail tied behind. She has a slender body figure and a considerably large bust. She is seen in a business attire during her time of appearance. Personality Yaeko is a ruthless business woman who only cares about her job. She is willing to resort to dirty tactics to ensure that she has her way. Because of her job and callous behavior, she disregards many family-owned businesses, such as Restaurant Yukihira. However, she appears to be a woman of her word as she kept her promise to never target Restaurant Yukihira in the aftermath of Sōma's dish. History Little is known about Yaeko's past. She became a urban life planner and developed numerous high-class restaurants and hotels. Her next target was the Sumiredōri Shopping District and made numerous attempts to persuade the people at Restaurant Yukihira to close down its doors so she could develop an urban apartment complex. However, she was always turned down by the owner of the shop, Jōichirō Yukihira. Plot At Restaurant Yukihira Main article: Introduction Arc During another attempt, she was confronted by Sōma Yukihira who declared that they would never shut down their shop because they always fulfill their customers' orders. Yaeko then asked Sōma what would happen if they could not fulfill an order, to which he replied, they would close up the shop. Upon hearing this, Yaeko left and prepared to close down the restaurant. The next day, Yaeko sent her men to destroy all of the meat inside of the restaurant's storage, making it impossible for them to cook any meat dish. Almost seemingly on cue, Yaeko arrived at the shop as Sōma discovered the sign of their shop had been vandalized. Taking a seat inside of the shop, she smugly orders a meat dish knowing full well that the shop did not have any usable meats. Nevertheless, Sōma accepted the order and began to cook. To her surprise, Sōma made a Roast Pork, Just Kidding dish despite the setback. Yaeko called it a failure since she discovered that he had used potatoes to substitute the body of the pork while using only bacon as the skin of the dish. However, Sōma encouraged her to take a bite and much to her surprise, the dish tasted like nothing she had ever eaten in the numerous high class restaurants she had developed. Just as she was about to take another bite, Sōma snatched the dish away and told her that he would let her finish the dish only if she never targets Restaurant Yukihira again. Though she initially refused to back down, after Sōma threatened to throw the dish away, she conceded and continued eating along with her crew. In the aftermath of Sōma's dish, she laid on the floor next to her crew in ecstasy and fulfilled her end of the bargain. Trivia *Her first name was never mentioned throughout the span of her brief appearance; however, it was shown on the business card that she gave to Sōma. References es:Yaeko Minegasaki Category:Female Characters